Vamos Al Pasado A Leer Harry Potter!
by anabethpotter
Summary: ¿qué pasaria si los hermanos Potter, Teddy Lupin y la directora Mcgonagall crean un plan para viajar a la segunda generación y de alli a la primera con el motivo de leer la vida de Harry Potter y así salvar a muchas personas? Acompaña al trio de oro y a los merodeadores en esta emocionante aventura. Tambien disponible en wattpad con el mismo titulo.
1. AVISO DE CAMBIO

¡HOLA! se que deben querer matarme, pero esto es importante y les gustará, o eso espero... supongamos que si.

Como deben saber o habrán notado estoy teniendo un montón de problemas tanto personales como de falta de inspiración, así que buscando una manera de distraerme e inspirarme decidí que comenzaría a revisar mis historias en caso de errores tanto ortográficos como narrativos y en esta encontré varios, principalmente en los primeros capítulos que fueron escritos en mi celular hace poco más de un año si no me equivoco. Desde hace un tiempo esta historia dejó de llamarme la atención porque descubrí que se me hacía muy difícil apegarme a ciertos momentos que tenia planeados, asi que decidi que le daría un giro de 180 grados a la trama, casi como si empezara esta historia desde cero, ya cambie lo que tenía que cambiar e hice todo lo que quería hacer en los tres primeros capítulos y ahora voy por el cuarto, pero los tres primeros capítulos editados yo ya los publique en wattpad hace rato y no me había dado ni cuenta de que no lo habia hecho aqui asi que decidi arreglar eso.

Eso era. Voy a arreglar unas cosas y borrare los otros para subir los nuevos (los tres primeros).

-Anabethpotter.-

PD: Cambie mi nombre de usuario en wattpad, no estoy segura de por qué lo hice, pero en realidad me gusta el nuevo (ValenJPotter) así que...

PD2: ¡Quiero que nieve y que se suspendan las clases! (No me hagan caso en esto, solo quería decirlo)

PD3: Supongo que adios.

PD4: Ah, no, me faltaba algo. tengo algunas historias en borrador y una publicada en wattpad que no ha aparecido por aqui, asi que pense en pedir su opinión sobre si las subo aquí (Los borradores y la publicada) ¿Qué harían? ¿Las leerían? ¿Las dejaran ahi, pero me dirían que las suba solo para que me sienta bien? ¡Respondan en sus reviews (que espero dejen)!

PD5: me acabo de dar cuenta de la cantidad de posdata que he puesto.

PD6: Siempre supe que estaba loca.


	2. -1

Era un día normal en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, bueno todo lo normal que puede ser una escuela de magos y brujas.

Como sea, en la oficina de la directora había cinco personas y ellas eran: Ted Remus Lupin, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Selene Marlenne Potter, Lily Luna Potter y la directora Minerva Mcgonagall.

Este grupo inusual había estado los últimos meses creando un plan que cambiaría sus vidas y por el cual sus padres seguramente les asesinarían. En ese momento solo podían rogar que todo saliera bien, era la única forma de evitar ser severamente castigados, además de conseguir algo que siempre anhelaron, borrar esa tristeza siempre presente en los ojos de sus padres, tíos y familia.

-muy bien, repasemos el plan – dijo la directora pasando una de sus manos por su frente – Ted reunirá a todos sus primos y amigos más cercanos en los jardines del colegio y les dirá lo que teníamos planeado para que no sospecharan por qué deben llevarlos a la Sala de Menesteres.

-así es, abue Minnie – respondió Teddy pensando en como llamar a Lucy sin que su padrino se pusiera alerta. Una misión imposible, la verdad. El ya sospechaba que sus hijos y el tramaban algo, lo sabia por la forma en que Teddy desaparecía apenas salía del trabajo y no volvía a verlo hasta que él y Victorie llegaban a cenar evitando decirle que había hecho esa tarde. Además del comportamiento tan extraño que habían tenido sus hijos ese verano.

 _¿Por qué demonios querrían ellos que plasmara en unos libros lo que fue la segunda guerra mágica desde mi punto de vista?_ Le había preguntado Harry una vez en la última salida padrino-ahijado que habían tenido hace unos días, _¡James y Al solo leen lo justo y necesario para que Hermione, Rose y Hugo no los maten!_

-James y Albus conseguirán el gira-tiempo y el hechizo de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca – continuo la directora entregándole un pase a Al para que el y su hermano mayor fueran por lo que habían escondido allí.

\- Si, abue Minnie – respondió James mientras miraba a sus hermanos. Tenia miedo de que algo no saliera según lo planeado y ellos acabaran mal. No podría perdonarse de ser así y su dolor seria eterno e irreparable. Ninguno ignoraba que irían la época a la que llegarían, una época donde el peligro aumentaba a cada segundo y donde los peores enemigos que el lado de la luz había tenido estaban libre y con más vitalidad que nunca.

\- y por último Selene y Lily se encargarán de llevar los libros y las cartas para la primera generación – dijo la directora Mcgonagall mirando a las chicas con seriedad.

-así es – contestaron las dos Potter al unísono mirando con determinación a sus hermanos mayores que aun las miraban algo indecisos. Habían necesitado Dios y ayuda para convencerlos de que lo mejor era que estuvieran los cinco allí.

-Muy bien, enviare la carta con las explicaciones para los profesores Dumbledore de las dos épocas – anunció la directora Mcgonagall comenzando a escribir en un montón de pergaminos que había en su escritorio.

 _Mientras tanto en 1996..._

En la oficina del ahora director se encontraba Albus Dumbledore contemplando a su majestuoso Fawkes cuando de pronto aparece una carta, al principio se sorprende un poco y se pone automáticamente en guardia, pero luego de que la carta no demuestre amenaza alguna, con cuidado la abre y ve que dice en una letra clara y elegante que se le hacía conocida.

 _Estimado director Dumbledore:_

 _Se que esto será difícil de creer, señor, pero le escribe la profesora Mcgonagall del futuro para pedirle un gran favor que no solicitaría si no estuviera segura de la posibilidad innegable de semejante milagro, si no me cree… recuerde el hechizo oculto en uno de los libros que los inefables se vieron obligados a sacar de la biblioteca y que posteriormente se llevaron al su departamento. El favor anteriormente dicho consiste en enviar a:_

 _-Los hermanos Weasley (los siete)_

 _-Hermione Granger_

 _-Harry Potter_

 _-Draco Malfoy_

 _-Astoria Greengrass_

 _-Luna Lovegood_

 _-Rolf Scamander_

 _-Neville Longbottom y_

 _-Hannah Abbott_

 _A la sala de menesteres en el séptimo piso el día viernes a las 1 de la tarde para ser enviados a la primera generación y leer la vida de Harry Potter evitando así muchas muertes (como las de Lily y James e incluso la de Sirius), al llegar estarán en el Gran Comedor junto con varias personas de la tercera generación de las cuales cinco son las que crearon la mayor parte del plan. Estas cinco personas son Ted Remus Lupin, el hijo de Remus; James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna y Selena Marlenne Potter, los hijos de Harry. Y el resto serán sus primos por parte materna (Ginny Weasley) y unos amigos cercanos de ellos._

 _Te preguntaras por el nombre de Albus, bueno, Harry eventualmente se enterará de la verdad de Severus y como agradecimiento Ginny lo honro poniéndole su nombre a su segundo hijo. Harry aún no está muy convencido de que haya sido una buena idea, después de todo siete años de odio no se olvidan en un minuto, pero aun así se asegura de dejarle en claro a todos que su hijo lleva el nombre de una de las personas mas valientes que ha conocido._

 _Esperando su respuesta respecto al motivo principal de la carta._

 _Se despide_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

Dumbledore al principio se sorprendió al saber que la carta era del futuro y todo lo demás, en especial cuando nombro a Harry, quizás su teoría respecto a que Harry era un horrocrux no era correcta. De no serlo, se alegraría y le regalaría dulces de limón a todos. De serlo… bueno, tendría que empezar a pensar en la mejor manera de evitar que el chico muriera.

Y sobre ese hechizo… luego de pensar y pensar por unos minutos recordó el hechizo al que Minerva estaba refiriéndose. Entonces una duda volvió repentinamente a su mente y comenzó a realizar un montón de movimientos con su varita murmurando hechizos, cuando finalizo comprobó que la carta efectivamente era real y no un plan de Voldemort o cualquiera de sus mortífagos. Alegre ante semejante hecho y gran prueba de otro alcance de la magia, comenzó a escribir en un pergamino previamente sacado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio bajo la mirada de todos los directores y directoras que no entendían que estaba haciendo o porqué de pronto estaba tan alegre si hace unos momentos había estado pensando en cómo estarían Ron, Hermione y la señorita Weasley si Harry finalmente moría a manos de Voldemort.

 _Querida Minerva_ – escribía Dumbledore.

 _Para empezar, estoy muy contento al saber que Harry finalmente se enterara de todo lo referente a Severus, pero por la forma en que te referiste a él en tu carta debo deducir que Severus está muerto, una verdadera pena. Respecto a lo solicitado, cuenta con que lo haré, pero dime como enviare a las personas requeridas al pasado, después de todo eso es magia muy desconocida y los gira tiempos solo sirve para retroceder minutos u horas como máximo. No quiero poner en riesgo la seguridad de ningún adulto o la de mis alumnos, como comprenderás._

 _Espero tu respuesta con ansias_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

Y así murmurando unas palabras envió la carta al futuro (recordaba el hechizo para enviar objetos, no personas), recibiendo una pronta respuesta diciendo como enviar a sus alumnos a la época de los merodeadores junto con una recomendación la cual consistía en contarle esto solo a Harry, Ron y Hermione de manera que los demás no se nieguen a acompañarlos como podría ser el caso de Draco Malfoy y Percy Weasley. Al parecer, los hijos de Harry y el hijo de Remus se sentirían mas tranquilos si ellos les ayudaban a explicar todo lo referente a la vida caótica que el Potter llevaba. Por qué no aparecerían hasta que la lectura estuviera muy avanzada estaba mas allá de su comprensión por el momento.

Con ansias espero el día del tan esperado y apenas eran las 11:30 cuando envió unos patronus a los futuros viajeros con la citación a su oficina. Todo sería más fácil si tenía tiempo para explicar.

Llegaron a los minutos, los primeros en tocar la puerta de su oficina como esperaba habían sido Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, la actual novia de Harry (algo que lo tenía muy contento, el pobre muchacho merecía algo de felicidad en su vida), seguidos prontamente por la señorita Lovegood y el señor Malfoy que estuvo a punto de dar vuelta cuando vio quienes estaban dentro. La señorita Greengrass hizo una entrada mas tranquila e inmediatamente comenzó una charla con Ginny y Luna, con quienes al parecer se llevaba bien a pesar de ser un año menor que ellas.

Tampoco le sorprendió que los primeros en llegar de los que estaban fuera del colegio fueran los Weasley y el señor Scamander que había sido muy entusiasta a la hora de saludar a Luna.

Cuando todos estuvieron finalmente reunidos y Bill, Charlie, Fred y George fueron detenidos de hacerle algo a Harry por ser el novio de su hermanita (sorprendentemente Ron fue el que los detuvo) él les explico que debían dirigirse a una sala ubicada en el séptimo piso y esperar afuera unos minutos hasta que dieran las una antes de entrar y esperar que sucediera la magia.

Mientras todos aun algo confusos salían de la oficina Dumbledore dijo:

-señor Potter, señorita Granger, señor Weasley, esperen un momento por favor.


	3. -2

En el año 1977 se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente hablando entre sí, poniendo de los nervios a los profesores, jamás los habían visto tan calmados y eso los asustaba bastante. Entonces el grito exasperado de una pelirroja oji-verde resuena en el Gran Comedor rompiendo el silencio y calmando a los maestros.

\- ¡QUE NO SALDRE CONTIGO, POTTER, ASUMELO DE UNA VEZ!

-por favor, pelirroja, solo...- repentinamente el ruego del azabache quedo interrumpida por dos luces cegadoras.

Cuando todo se comenzó a aclarar y todos pudieron ver más allá de sus narices, el GC se llenó de murmullos sobre las extrañas personas que habían aparecido en el GC mientras parpadeaban furiosamente hasta que unos gritos los callaron dejándolos a todos en shock por sus palabras.

\- ¡POTTER Y LUPIN HASTA AQUI LLEGARON, PANDA DE IRRESPONSABLES!- grito la mitad del extraño grupo que había aparecido en pleno gran comedor mientras la otra trataba de atrapar algo. Y fue cuando ese algo salió corriendo junto a otros cuatro chicos directo hacia la mesa de profesores se dieron cuenta de que era una persona. Una vez llegaron a la mesa se pararon firmemente y encararon a todos.

Todos lo de la primera generación vieron con asombro como dos de esos chicos se parecían notablemente a un azabache de la mesa de Griffyndor que se había quedado paralizado.

Mientras trataban de darle una explicación razonable a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo los cinco chicos frente a la mesa de profesores veían con miedo a sus primos y amigos más cercanos que los miraban de una manera que si las miradas matasen estarían hechos polvo desde hace ya mucho rato. Ellos eran: Ted Remus Lupin, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Selene Marlenne Potter y Lily Luna Potter.

Una voz tranquila y dominante los saco a todo de su estado de shock y sus fulminaciones de mirada.

\- alumnos tranquilos, no tienen de que asustarse, esta mañana me llego una carta que me explicaba esta situación. Estos grupos son invitados especiales, ellos vienen del futuro, son sus nietos o hijos dependiendo del caso pues también hay ahijados, sobrinos y cosas así – dijo el director dejando a los visitantes algo sorprendidos y nerviosos, no por nada Albus Dumbledore era casi un dios en su tiempo. – ellos están aquí para evitar muchas penas que ocurrirán en un futuro no muy lejano y que ellos conocen debido a las historias que se cuentan y porque parte de esas penas las vivieron familiares o conocidos de ellos.

Lentamente la primera generación comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras un chico en la mesa de Griffyndor no apartaba la vista de esos dos chicos idénticos a el y que gritaban Potter de pies a cabeza.

-Ahora que ya quedo aclarado porque estamos aquí, quiero saber porque el quinteto de irresponsables no nos dijo nada - dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos azules poniendo las manos en su cintura sin hacer caso de las reacciones que ocurrían a su alrededor – se supone que somos familia, chicos ¡y tú, Al, no decías que yo era tu prima favorita! ¡tu confidente! ¡y quien sabe que otras cosas! Y mira nada más, ¡me ocultas esto! ¡de Sirius me lo esperaba, pero de ti… NO!

-¡OYE! – se quejó James S mientras las Weasley alzaban una ceja ¿prima favorita? ¡entre los Weasley no podía haber favoritos! – ¿cómo es eso de que de mi te lo esperabas? ¡yo si se los habría dicho! Además, Rose, la idea de no decir nada fue de Lily, así que no le eches el muerto a Al.

\- ¡eso no es cierto, James! – exclamo Lily L frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡si lo es! – aseguro Al alejándose un poco de ella – cuando James dijo: "creo que es mala idea eso de no decirle a los primos el plan" tu dijiste "es mejor así, hay menos riesgo de muerte por su reacción" así que si fue tu idea.

-no seas soplón, hermano – gimoteo ella mirándolo mal por su intento de imitación mientras Rose fruncía el ceño, cuenta con los Potter para enredarse solos y no responder bien lo que dijo.

-ESPEREN – grito James Potter I parándose de un salto provocando que sus nietos pegaran un respingo. Apunto con el dedo a uno de sus clones y dijo tratando de asimilar todo – creí que te llamabas Sirius.

-es James Sirius, en realidad – explico encogiéndose de hombros aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios – cuando se enojan suelen llamarme Sirius o Potter 1 (solo si mis hermanos están cerca) en vez de solo James.

-ah – dijo James I mirándolo con atención mientras Sirius se ponía a bailar, un nieto… sonrió y se giro hacia Lily Evans que miraba al chico con un poco de sorpresa. ¿Por qué?

-un segundo – dijo Remus comenzando a sonreír mientras examinaba a Lilu. - ¿te llamas Lily?

-aja – dijo algo confundida y nerviosa por su escrutinio.

-Qué extraño – dijo Sirius Black dejando de bailar y entendiendo lo que pensaba Remus – te pareces mucho a la mamá de mi amigo James.

-eeeh – Lilu miro a sus hermanos estaban asombrados por su rápida deducción, se mordió la mitad del labio inferior y dijo – de seguro es solo una coincidencia.

\- ¿segura? – dijo James I sonriendo aún más – porque acabas de hacer un gesto que mi mamá hace cuando esta nerviosa o tiene que mentir. Además, ese chico se parece muchísimo a mí, por no decir que es igual – señalo a Al – y tú lo llamaste hermano.

-Teddy explica todo – exclamo Selene antes de correr a su generación seguida de sus hermanos mientras Lupin los miraba mal.

-traidores – murmuro antes de mirarlos a todos que parecían insatisfechos – bien, a ver… yo soy auror, y hace unos meses tuve que ir a una junta en la oficina de inefables, ahí se expuso el caso de un montón de libros muy antiguos que habían sido abandonados y ya no tenían mucho uso. Así que iba a ser guardados en un lugar seguro o botados a la basura en un lugar muggle dependiendo de que hablasen. Dejamos la mayoría en un departamento alejado y oculto y mientras yo ayudaba a llevar los que iban a ser desechados me encontré con unos libros un poco extraños. Y cuando leí los títulos, los guarde en mi mochila y los lleve a casa. Ahí se los mostré a los chicos, quienes tuvieron la idea del plan. Hablamos con la profesora McGonagall y le explicamos lo que queríamos hacer, ella nos apoyo y con un poco de persuasión y mala actuación de parte de esos chicos. Harry – miro levemente hacia la mesa de los leones donde James alzaba las cejas – puso los recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts en siete libros, uno por cada curso. Pero hubo un problema, el hechizo tenía una fecha límite y no íbamos a poder leerlos todos porque obviamente haríamos pausas y habría comentarios y variadas reacciones en algunas partes, así que como pudimos hicimos resúmenes de los libros, pusimos algunos capítulos completos y otros solo con partes importantes. Así podremos tener unos pocos días de descanso entre lectura y lectura. También encontramos un hechizo que detendrá el tiempo fuera de Hogwarts, no tienen porque preocuparse por sus estudios, así como ellos no se preocuparan por sus trabajos.

Todos se miraron digiriendo lentamente la información que le acababan de dar.

-muy bien – intervino Dumbledore dando un aplauso para llamar la atención de todos – tengo entendido que debo traer a algunas personas ¿quiénes son?

-oh, claro – Teddy se le acerco – debe traer al matrimonio Weasley, Potter, Evans, Tonks y Malfoy. Ah, y también a Ojoloco Moody.

\- está bien, siéntense allí – dijo unos segundos después Dumbledore señalando una mesa que había hecho aparecer – mientras ellos llegan.


	4. -3

Todos miraban con curiosidad al grupo del futuro, ya que para darle más suspenso el director les había colocado a todos una capucha que les cubría la cara, los supuestos Potter se habían escabullido entre el grupo así que no podían saber quien era el tal James, quien era el tal Al o la tal Lily. Por lo tanto, los merodeadores no podían interrogarlos como querían. Eso los tenía en un estado de mírame y no me toques.

Entonces las puertas del GC se abren dejando ver a los señores Potter, los señores Evans, los señores Tonks, los gemelos Prewett (cuya aparición hizo que Teddy fuera víctima de malas miradas, ¡¿Cómo podía haberlos olvidado?!), los señores Weasley, los Malfoy y Ojoloco Moddy. Inmediatamente todos, menos los Malfoy que se fueron con las serpientes, se fueron directo a la mesa de Griffyndor a sentarse ansiosos por empezar la lectura.

\- ¡mamá! ¡papá! – exclamo James I parándose de un salto y corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

-hola, cariño.

-hey, campeón. ¿Qué tal estas?

-excelente – dijo el merodeador olvidando su mal humor, ver a sus padres siempre podía ponerlo así de contento.

-me alegro, James – dijo Euphemia mientras su marido saludaba a Remus y Sirius que estaban muy contentos con su presencia – vamos a sentarnos, ¿si, querido? presiento que estos libros serán interesantes.

-yo también lo creo – dijo su hijo recordando a sus copias y sin despegarse de ella.

…

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá – saludo Lily Evans a sus padres cuando llegaron a ella, aunque un poco distante ¿Potter se había casado y había tenido un hijo? ¿Qué le había dado tres nietos? ¿Por qué su nieta llevaba su nombre? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que Potter se casara con alguna mujerzuela?

-hola, mi amor. – la saludo Elizabeth Evans abrazándola haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

–así que este es tu colegio – dijo John mirando a su alrededor– es más impresionante que en las fotos que nos mandas, niña.

-lo sé, es increíble – sonrió su hija abrazándolo.

\- ¿ese es James Potter? – le señalo discretamente su madre mirando al chico que no se despegaba de sus padres – ¿el chico del que siempre te quejas?

-sí, él es.

-bueno, no parece tan malo como lo hacías ver – dijo John mirándolo también.

-imposiblemente, creo que ha madurado desde el año pasado y se está tomando las cosas más enserio – Elizabeth alzo una ceja, ¿era su idea o su hija se había sonrojado?

…

\- ¡primita! – exclamo Sirius al ver a Andrómeda y levantándose para abrazarla. – ¡hey, Ted!

-Hola, Sirius – dijo Andrómeda un poco apenada por la mirada que Narcissa le había dado cuando la vio.

\- ¿Cómo estas, colega? – Ted tomo la mano de su esposa como un silencioso apoyo, el sabia lo mucho que le dolía que su propia hermanita la repudiara de esa forma. Aunque de las razones ella no se arrepentía.

-muy bien – sonrió Sirius dándole una mirada a Marlenne Mckinnon antes de hacerle ceñas para que se acercara – ella es la chica de la que tanto les hable. Marlenne Mckinnon, mi novia. Marls, ella es mi prima/hermana, Andrómeda Tonks y su esposo, Ted.

-es un placer – dijo la rubia sonriéndoles.

-es placer es todo nuestro – dijo Andrómeda feliz de que su primo finalmente haya sentado cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo está la pequeña Nimphadora? – pregunto Sirius.

-es toda una traviesa – sonrió Ted pensando en su hijita – se quedo con mis padres, me da miedo lo que vaya a hacer. Es igual de liante que tú.

\- ¡pero entonces la niña es un sol! – rio Sirius.

-sí, seguro – dijeron Marls y Andrómeda a la vez antes de reír por la coincidencia junto a sus parejas.

…

-Oye, Molly, olvide preguntarte ¿dónde dejaron a Bill, Percy y Charlie? -pregunto Fabián Prewett a su hermana.

-con Muriel – respondió Molly sin percatarse de cómo se lamentaban los Weasley del futuro (incluidos los Potter). Pobres chicos, tener que soportar a la vieja buitre prácticamente inmortal siendo tan pequeños.

\- bien, ya que están todos y se han acomodado, ¿Por qué no comenzamos con la lectura el primer libro? – Hablo Dumbledore callando las conversaciones mientras Lily L. le daba el libro sonriendo al ver a sus abuelos y bisabuelos.

-El libro se llama – comenzó el director – **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**

\- ¡¿Harry Potter?! – exclamaron los Potter del pasado. ¿Qué demonio hacia el nombre del padre de Flemont en un libro relacionado con alquimia?

 **El señor y la señora Dursley**

\- ¿no es ese el apellido del prometido de Petunia, mamá? – pregunto Lily E.

-si, querida, debe ser una coincidencia – dijo Elizabeth mirando confusa al libro.

 **Que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban muy orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales**

 **-** si claro...- empezó una voz masculina desde la Tercera Generación que reconocieron como la del tal James.

-...muy normales...- continuo quien al parecer era Al.

-si con eso te refieres a parecer un cerdo, un caballo y una morsa, pues si, más normal imposible – termino esta vez una chica completamente desconocida sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts estallaban en carcajadas (menos algunos Slytherin que solo querían volver a sus actividades normales. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos la descendencia de Potter o esos tales Dursley, que eran a todas luces muggles?)

 **Afortunadamente. Eran las ultimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño y misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías**

 **-** ¿misterioso? ¿tonterías? – pregunto Remus confuso.

-para ellos la magia es la más peligrosa tontería existente en el mundo – respondió bajo de la capucha Selene haciendo que todos los del pasado le miraran preguntándose como sabia eso. ¿Acaso les conocía?

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricada taladros. Era un hombre corpulento, rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

 **-** lo dijimos: una morsa- dijeron los tres del principio al unísono logrando sacar más risas.

" _Vernon"_ pensaron los señores Evans reconociendo la descripción.

 **La señora Dursley era extremadamente delgada, rubia y tenía el cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual**

Lily y sus padres miraron sorprendidos al libro, por muy desfavorecedora que fuera la descripción, sonaba a Petunia. ¿Sería posible…?

 **lo que le era muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima**  
 **de la valla de los jardines para espiar a los vecinos**

-parece un caballo y más encima uno chismoso – dijo esta vez la voz de Teddy bajo la capucha logrando una nueva ronda de risas.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que el**

Esta vez no dijeron nada, era la típica opinión de un padre, pero los que sabían de Dudley pensaron que había muchísimos niños mejor que él.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter**

\- ¿y nosotros que tenemos que ver? - preguntaron los Potter del pasado confusos. Que supieran, no tenían parientes muggles.

 **La señora Potter era la hermana de la señora Dursley**

-bueno, eso lo explica – comprendió Euphemia. – mi James se casará con la hermana de esa señora.

-pues espero que la hermana sea lo opuesto porque por la descripción… - Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, Sirius I – dijo James S. – la hermana es completamente opuesta a ella.

\- ¿conoces a la señora Dursley, chico que sospecho es uno de mis nietos? – pregunto James I.

-no he tenido la desgracia – admitió como si nada – pero de lo que he oído, la hermana es muy parecida a su madre, tiene los ojos de su padre y no es recomendable hacerla enfadar. Ah, y odia al señor Durley tanto como su hermana la odia a ella.

-mamá – dijo Lily E asustada llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿si, querida? – pregunto su madre mirándola con una leve sonrisa sospechando lo que quería decir.

-dime que el chico no está diciendo lo que creo que esta diciendo. – rogo mirándola implorante, aunque un tanto esperanzada.

-eso sería mentir, cariño. – Elizabeth sonrió más grande. – y mentir está mal.

-ay, Merlín – enterró la cara entre sus brazos mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¿te pasa algo, pelirroja? – le pregunto Sirius.

-sí, Lils, ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto James I sin pillar la indirecta de su nieto que suspiro con frustración siendo consolado por sus hermanos y llamando la atención de los que serían sus suegros – si no te conociera diría que te has sonrojado.

El que debía ser Al se puso de pie y fue a pararse al lado de su abuela. Con cuidado, levanto un poco su cabeza y le toco la mejilla con un dedo.

-Sip, se ha sonrojado – acto seguido, se quito la capucha y le sonrió - ¡anímate, abuela, el no es tan malo, recuerda que gracias al espectacular Cornamenta, alias James Potter, tienes como nieto al increíble Al! Es una lastima que tengas a Jamie también, pero que se la va hacer. Papá y mamá debían experimentar para crearme a mí y a mi inigualable perfección.

\- ¡oye! – grito James S sacándose la capucha y yendo a pararse junto a él sin hacer caso de los magos paralizados por la sorpresa ¡¿LILY EVANS HABIA ACEPTADO A JAMES POTTER?! – que yo sepa el primer intento fue mas que favorecedor, no por nada tengo más admiradoras que tú, enano.

-solo tienes una más que yo – le recordó Al muy digno – y esa chica es mi exnovia así que no cuenta.

-si cuenta.

-No cuenta.

-Si cuenta

-No cuenta, Ashley solo te sigue porque quiere darme celos. ¡porque no entiende que yo quiero a Sophie!

-mentira, me sigue porque se dio cuenta que de los dos yo soy más guapo. ¡aunque sepan que yo estoy con Kate!

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que…

\- ¡bueno, ya! – exclamo al parecer Lily del futuro harta – dejen esta conversación hasta aquí ¿quieren?, ¡la tienen todos los malditos días! Así que vamos a aclarar algo. Primero, Ashley ya les da igual a todos porque es más fácil que la tabla del uno, por algo les fue tan sencillo tenerla a sus pies; segundo, ninguno es más guapo que el otro, ¡son iguales, por Dumbledore! Lo único que cambia es que se llevan por un año y que sus ojos son distintos, ah y que Al tiene pecas en la nariz y James en las mejillas, ¡pero nada más! Así que ¡o dejan el tema de una maldita vez o los obligare a hacerlo a golpes! ¡¿entendido?!

-bien, pero no te alteres – dijeron ambos algo asustados. Su hermana al igual que ellos tenía el carácter Weasley multiplicado por Potter y sumado el Evans.

\- ¡Agh!

\- ¿abuela? – pregunto Lily E incrédula aún.

-sí, abuela, eres la mamá de nuestro papá, la futura señora Potter – dijo Al como si le estuviera hablando a una niña muy pequeña que no entendiera cuanto es uno más uno. _**/que por cierto es dos, solo para los que no sabían/**_

\- ¿¡ME CASE CON MI PELIRROJA!? – grito James C. superando el shock.

-bueno ¡dah! – dijeron Al y James S a la vez antes de verse extrañados, no hacían eso desde que tenían seis/cinco y querían sacar de quicio a Teddy.

\- ¡Aaah! – grito emocionado James I antes de ponerse a saltar cantando _"lo logre, lo logre, lo logre. ¿Quién lo logro? ¡Cornamenta lo logro! ¿y que logro? ¡su más grande sueño logro!"_

-eso no rima – dijo Lily L sonriendo y quitándose la molesta capucha al igual que el resto de su generación.

\- ¡¿y a quien le importa?! – pregunto su abuelo aun saltando – ¡lo logre! ¡¿Tienen idea de cuanto tiempo trate de que la pelirroja saliera conmigo!?

Remus y Sirius miraron una libreta muy, muy grande que habían convocado y después comprobaron sus relojes.

-tres años, cuatro meses, dos horas y veinte minutos – dijeron sincronizados.

\- ¿tomaron el tiempo? – pregunto Lily E aun en trance.

Los dos merodeadores se encogieron de hombros.

-Cornamenta estaba tan seguro de que algún día lo aceptarías que nos obligo a tomar nota de cada vez que te pidiera salir con el para que en el futuro él pueda mostrárselas a sus hijos y nietos. – dijo Sirius alzando la libreta.

Los Potter del futuro borraron un poco su sonrisa con tristeza, por suerte nadie lo noto.

-pues servirá – dijo James I muy orgulloso – ustedes me tildaban de loco y miren nada más. Tres nietos y al menos un hijo.

-por sangre somos tres, pero si contamos a nuestra hermana adoptiva y al ahijado de papá que es como nuestro hermano mayor, pues somos cinco. – dijo Al sonriendo, su abuelo se parecía a su padre esas vacaciones cuando se burlaba de su tío Ron por lo que tardo en salir con su tía _"tú que te negabas a aceptarlo y te enojabas cuando alguien te lo insinuaba y mira nada más, terminaste casado con ella y con dos hijos aquí y uno en camino"_ solía decirle su padre.

\- ¿y quiénes son? – pregunto Lily E superando finalmente la sorpresa y comenzando a sonreír.

-Selene Potter – su nieta llamo a su hermana que se acerco saludando con la mano.

-y Teddy Lupin – Teddy se paro de un salto y saludo a todos como si fuera una estrella de rock.

-TOMA – gritaron Sirius y James I emocionados por su amigo – ¡un sobrino!

-pero… - murmuro Remus asustado antes de que James S se pusiera rápidamente a su lado y le susurrara.

-no tiene tu PPP, su madre era metamorfomaga y su gen fue el dominante. Teddy es metamorfomago, por eso el pelo azul. Lo único que tiene por tus genes de hombre lobo es mal humor antes y después de la luna llena, además de tener cierto gusto por la carne cruda de vez en cuando, pero aparte de eso es completamente cero hombre lobo.

Remus le miro incrédulo antes comenzar a sonreír. Tendría una familia propia… ¡ni siquiera había soñado con eso alguna vez!

-… ¡y más encima es ahijado de mi hijo y el hermano mayor de mis nietos! – estaba diciendo James – ¡lo que lo hace doblemente familia! ¡increíble!

\- ¿Quién es tu madre, mini lunático? – pregunto Sirius.

-no puedo decirlo aún – Teddy sonrió sin despegar la vista de su padre ¡estaba vivo! – solo puedo decir que mi metamorfomagia la herede de ella.

\- ¡Metamorfomago! – James I y Sirius iban a explotar de la emoción – ¡de seguro no te pillaban en ninguna broma!

-en realidad yo no era mucho de hacer bromas, solo una que otra a los chicos que querían salir con mis primas o amigas, pero aparte de esas no, prefería centrarme en los estudios y ver como James y Al se preparaban para hacer temblar el colegio. A veces pienso que es una pena haber salido antes que entraran.

-Pero recuerdas lo que sufrimos nosotros con sus travesuras y se te pasa – le dijo Scorpius asintiendo con comprensión mientras Sirius y James I suspiraban secretamente aliviados, bueno, al menos su legado no se había perdido, aunque Teddy era igualmente genial. McGonagall por otro lado estaba temblando de miedo bajo la mirada compasiva de sus compañeros, era obvio que los Potter eran Griffyndor. Mas liantes en Hogwarts.

-para que negarlo si es verdad – se encogió de hombros Teddy ignorando las miradas indignadas de sus hermanos del alma.

-espera – dijo Sirius al caer en la cuenta del aspecto de Scorpius – ¡eres un Malfoy!

Al oír eso, Lucius y Narcissa miraron al chico con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible? El chico era parecido en aspecto, pero en lo demás… su pelo era más oscuro, estaba desordenado y un poco largo, no parecía molesto porque ese traidor se haya dirigido a él y su ropa era altamente indignante. ¡estaba usando una camiseta que decía " _¡soy un traidor a la sangre y a mucha honra!",_ por Merlín! ¿Qué clase de Malfoy era él?

-aja – el rubio no parecía muy cómodo con la mirada de sus abuelos fija en él.

\- ¿eres mi nieto? – pregunto Lucius. Algo brillo en los ojos de Scorpius cuando escucho el tono despectivo de su "abuelo".

-no sabría decirlo – varios le miraron confundidos, en parte por sus palabras y en parte por su tono repentinamente molesto – en el futuro no es que me tengas mucho aprecio la verdad. Siempre dices que no soy digno de ser llamado tu nieto.

-no me extraña – dijo Lucius frunciendo los labios con disgusto – con ese aspecto pareces cualquier cosa menos un Malfoy respetable que se enorgullece de su sangre pura.

Mientras decía eso miraba a Arthur y Molly logrando diferentes, como por ejemplo, Scorpius apretó los dientes, los Potter del futuro se contuvieron de saltarle encima a Lucius y Louis evito que sus hermanas sacaran a relucir sus genes _veela._

\- ¿y que con eso? – le desafío Scor después de tomas un profundo suspiro para calmarse. – si no parecer un Malfoy evita que me relacionen con gente como tú no le veo nada de malo, todo lo contrario.

-Los Malfoy somos una de las mas importantes familia sangre pura existentes, yo soy respetado por nuestra sangre pura y así debe ser siempre. – dijo Lucius conteniendo a duras penas la rabia. ¿Qué clase de niño su futuro heredero estaba criando? ¡lo único que faltaba era que dijera que se juntaba con los Weasley!

-hombre, pues si con siempre te refieres hasta que descubran lo imbécil y oportunista que eres, pues si, tienes razón, serás respetado siempre, siempre. – dijo Scorpius con burla, aunque reteniendo también su furia. Era una pena que su hermana no tuviera su misma paciencia.

\- ¿Cómo te atre…? – Estela Malfoy no lo dejo terminar. El viejo la había hartado.

\- ¿quieres saber algo, Lucius? – sin esperar respuesta Estela continuo mientras su generación evitaba las interrupciones, ya era hora de que Malfoy fuera puesto en su lugar y que mejores personas que sus "adorados" nietos – te jactas demasiado de tu estado sangre pura. – ella dio una sonrisa despectiva – Pues entonces escucha, viejo, en el futuro eso da igual, a nadie le importa si eres sangre pura, mestizo o hijo de muggles. No existen los prejuicios de sangre porque eso no salvo a nadie de la guerra. Y créeme cuando te digo que tu preciado estado no evito que en nuestro tiempo fueras botado en una celda en Azkaban sin que nadie te quisiera prestar la más mínima ayuda.

Lucius palideció junto a Narcissa mirando a la chica conmocionado. ¿Azkaban?

-Estela tiene razón – sonrió con frialdad Scorpius decidiendo que, si no se lo decía ahora y con sus hermosas palabras, jamás podría – la Segunda Guerra Mágica le llego a toda la población con el mismo impacto y tu no te quedaste atrás. La pureza de sangre se volvió una necesidad en ese tiempo e hizo que todos o la mayoría se dieran cuenta de lo estúpido que era juzgar a alguien por su procedencia. No es por nada que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger son el mayor orgullo de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, ¡que también es mi casa, para tu información y estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ello! – todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante esa revelación mientras quienes se relacionaban de alguna manera con los apellidos Weasley o Potter prestaron aún más atención – El señor Potter es mestizo, el señor Weasley es un traidor a la sangre y Hermione Granger es una hija de muggles. El incomparable y reconocido Trio de Oro. Los mayores héroes de guerra y ninguno se jacta de su estatus o se aprovecha de su fama ¡y sin embrago tienen a toda la comunidad mágica a sus pies! Yo no lo hago a pesar de ser sangre pura y ser desgraciadamente tu nieto. Mi hermana, Estela, tampoco lo hace. Porque como mi camiseta que solo uso para molestarte dice: ¡somos traidores a la sangre y a mucha honra! Mi novia es una Weasley y mi mejor amigo un Potter. Y estoy feliz de ello, porque mejores familias que esas dos no hay ni habrá.

Estela sonrió con orgullo por su hermano, todos sabían que llevaba años guardando todo lo que había dicho y ella también tenía bastante que decir.

-¿quieres saber algo más por si no te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro nuestro punto? – pregunto ella sin esperar una respuesta – El Trio de Oro solía odiar a mi padre y no exagero, eran los mayores enemigos en la escuela, mi papá se llevaba mal sobre todo con el señor Potter y ellos sabían que él estaba del lado de Voldemort cuando se lo encontraban en batalla llevando la marca tenebrosa grabada en su brazo, pero también sabían que lo estaba porque tú lo habías llevado a ello, ¡tú y tus estúpidos ideales que te empeñaste en inculcarle sin darle opción a nada más, nunca te interesaste en él, solo te importaba el prestigio de la familia! – Regulus Black miro por un momento a su hermano, eso ultimo sonaba a lo que Sirius le había dicho a su madre con respecto a él antes de irse de la casa (Sirius no lo sabía pero Regulus había escuchado detrás de la puerta toda la discusión que desencadeno su partida, aun se arrepentía de no haberse despedido) – Pero a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado por su culpa, las humillaciones, las discusiones, los castigos y demás, ellos tres salvaron la vida de mi padre en más de una ocasión cuando perfectamente podían haberlo dejado morir. La pureza de sangre o de cuánto dinero dispongas no te da nada más que soberbia. Son los valores que tu tienes lo que te da lo que realmente importa en esta vida, eso y el esfuerzo que pongas para conseguir lo que quieres, no hay atajos. O te esfuerzas o no eres nadie. Y te lo digo porque es hora de que lo entiendas, si mi padre lo hizo ¿Por qué tu no?

Scorpius continuo al ver que su hermana había terminado.

\- ¿Sabías que la _única_ razón por la que mi abuela y mi papá no fueron encerrados en Azkaban contigo fue porque Harry Potter intervino? – Narcissa miro a sus… nietos conmocionada ¿Por qué el chico ese haría eso? – con solo diecisiete años convenció a un montón de personas adultas para que dejaran en libertad a TU familia, ¡la familia que seguía al "hombre" que le quito a sus…! - Scorpius capto a tiempo las miradas de advertencia de Al y James II y cambio lo que iba a decir – su vida relativamente tranquila. Pero hay una razón por la que no se molestó ni gasto saliva en defenderte a ti. ¡ten un poco más de sentido común y date cuenta que tu apellido o tu estatus no te harán la vida, Lucius! De todas formas, eso no te ayudo nada en el futuro. Hubo guerras, batallas, muertes y mucho dolor. Y tú no te salvaste de eso. Francamente no me extraña. ¡la segunda guerra mágica abrió heridas hasta en quienes no la vivieron! Mi padre sufrió. Mi madre sufrió. Harry Potter sufrió más que ninguno. – Los Potter, los Merodeadores y los Evans se preocuparon – Los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley sufrieron. Pero, aun así, los Weasley fueron uno de los mejores defensores del lado de la luz junto a Harry Potter y otros más ¿y quieres saber por qué? Porque ellos si sabían de qué lado estar, porque ellos no miraron conveniencia, ellos defendieron sus ideales. Ellos defendieron a sus familias como los auténticos héroes que son. Y con eso, con su lealtad y valía, lograron lo que no se había hecho hasta esa batalla que destruyo cientos de familias. Derrotaron a los mortifagos y Harry Potter acabo con tu querido Lord Voldemort.

Varios jadearon mientras la tercera generación pensaba que ya estaban soltando demasiada información. Albus S decidió intervenir para aligerar un poco el ambiente en vista de que todos estaban demasiado conmocionados para algo más y Lucius se estaba poniendo rojo de furia. En cualquier momento iba a explotar y no querían escuchar su voz en un buen rato. Esa insinuación en contra de los Weasley había sido suficiente para que no se contuviera si volvía a decir algo semejante.

-bueno, colega, Est, creo que ya han soltado todo lo que tenían que decir ¿no creen? ¡demonios, Scorpius, tu sí que te inspiraste!

-si, la verdad es que sí. – dijo Scor sonriendo un poco ahora. Se sentía bastante mas tranquilo ahora que había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir. Y por lo visto, cambiar la opinión de su abuela.

-debió sentirse bien soltarle todo eso – les dijo James II uniéndose al plan de su hermano.

-como no tienes idea – dijo Estela relajándose. Entonces Sirius supero la sorpresa y se puso de pie en su silla para aplaudirles.

\- ¡ya decía que a los Malfoy le hacía falta alguien que pensara como yo! – exclamo aplaudiendo como loco – y mira nada más, ¡consiguen dos! ¡bienvenidos al club de las ovejas negras, pequeños sobrinos!

La Tercera Generación rio mientras Scorpius y Estela le sonreían a Canuto.

-por cierto, Scor, gracias por los halagos hacia mis tíos y mi papá – dijo James II recordándolo.

-si, amigo, te pasaste con eso de auténticos héroes. Aunque mi papá es el mejor de todos los Weasley segunda generación, obviamente – dijo Hugo chocando puños con él.

\- ¡oye, Huguito, ten cuidado con lo que dices! – le advirtió Al en broma – el tío Ron es genial y todo, pero aun así nuestra mamá es la mejor Weasley segunda generación.

-la tía Ginny ya no es Ginevra Weasley ahora es Ginevra Potter – señalo Rose sonriéndole a Scorpius antes de darle un fuerte abrazo. Su discurso le había gustado muchísimo. Arthur y Molly se miraron confusos, los Weasley no tenían niñas en siete generaciones.

-pues entonces nos quejamos nosotros – dijeron los demás primos Weasley.

-oh, no – dijo Teddy poniéndose de pie de donde se había sentado para mirar el espectáculo – se perfectamente lo que una discusión entre los primos Weasley puede provocar, así que ¡callados, sentados y a leer!

-ven – dijo Freddie mirando a los Merodeadores – Teddy les mintió, no es que prefiriera centrarse en los estudios, ¡la verdad es que él es que es aburrido! No se como es que Vic no se aburre, si cuando están juntos debe ser más aburrido que Bins explicando la revolución de los duendes en quien sabe que maldito año.

-oh ya verás, Frederick – Teddy salió persiguiendo al pelirrojo que escapo por la puerta del GC seguido por Lupin.

\- ¿primos Weasley? – pregunto Molly emocionada al igual que su esposo. ¡tendría nietos!

-así es – dijo Al sonriéndole a la única abuela que había conocido – y para que conste, yo soy tu favorito.

Sus primos y hermanos se quejaron alegando que era mentira.

\- ¿son también nietos de Molly y Arthur? – pregunto Euphemia sonriéndole maternalmente a sus bisnietos.

-sí, lo somos. – le sonrió Lily L. Molly y Arthur sonrieron más que emocionados.

-será mejor que sigamos leyendo – dijo Dumbledore minutos después parando las conversaciones que habían comenzado.

-pero Teddy no vuelve aun – dijo Remus.

\- ¡oh, mira, canuto, Rems ya se preocupa por su futuro hijo! – exclamo James I fingiendo quitarse lágrimas de la emoción.

-lo veo, cornamenta, ¡le salió el instinto paternal! – fingió arrullar Sirius mientras algunos se reían y otros negaban con cabeza divertidos. Ese par…

-a Teddy también le sale a veces – dijo Louis pensativo – sobre todo cuando mi hermana se pone a leer libros de maternidad cuando la visitamos y yo o Dom hacemos alguna estupidez enfrente y nos regaña como si fuéramos unos niños.

\- ¿Por qué leerías libros de maternidad, Victorie? – le pregunto James I a su prima. – mejor deberías leer libros de cocina, cada vez que quieres experimentar Teddy inventa que deben cenar en casa con nosotros para evitar probar tu comida.

-ya decía yo que era raro que tuviéramos que cenar en la mansión todos los días. – Vic frunció el ceño y acaricio el pequeño bulto de su vientre. – pero tu si comerás todo lo que yo te dé, bebe, porque a diferencia de tus tíos tu no serás un o una quejica.

Los Potter no hicieron caso de su comentario.

-la verdad es que siento pena por los bebes – Al y James estaban muy seguros de que eran dos.

-yo también, hermano, tener que comer la comida de Vicky sin tener opción, ojalá y Teddy aprenda a cocinar antes de que nazcan ¡la última vez que Vic nos cocino fue horrible! – James II sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¡no es cierto! – exclamo ella mientras todos miraban la discusión divertidos. Por lo que los del pasado entendían, la hermosa rubia era la novia o algo de Teddy, estaba embrazada y cocinaba fatal.

-si lo es – dijo James II – ¿aparte que era esa cosa? ¿sopa de mariscos podridos sin mariscos del mes pasado?

\- ¡era puré de patatas con pescado frito! – la Tercera Generación estallo finalmente en carcajadas.

-te aseguro que eso era todo menos puré, Vic, creo que agua podrida de desagüe se le ajusta mejor ¡ni siquiera tenía gusto a patatas! – dijo Al mirándola extrañado – ¿y que le hiciste al pobre pescado para que acabara teniendo ese sabor tan raro y asqueroso?

\- ¡igual se lo comieron! – dijo Vicky muy digna, aunque mirándolos feo.

-sí, lo comimos – James II lo dijo como si fuera la peor decisión de su vida – y acabamos en una habitación de San Mungo con una grave infección estomacal. ¡tuvieron que lavarnos el estómago tres veces ¿recuerdas?!

-mas que en una habitación estuvieron en el baño, fue una suerte que hubiera dos – dijo Selene reteniendo la risa.

-iban tan seguido que hasta miedo daba entrar. – agrego Lily L como si nada.

Los Potter le dieron un cruciatus visual a sus hermanas mientras la mayoría lloraba de la risa (menos unos cuantos amargados, claro). Y Teddy y Fred entraron por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Teddy dándole un ligero puntapié a Scorpius y Hugo que rodaban en el piso de la risa al igual que algunos más.

-tus hermanos se vieron en la necesidad de recordarme su última experiencia con mi comida. – dijo Vicky mirando a sus primos como si quisiera matarlos mientras Fred se sentaba en su puesto.

-ah – Teddy no dijo nada más por miedo a que su mujer la tomara con él. - ¿Por qué no seguimos leyendo?

-por supuesto, señor Lupin – dijo Dumbledore recuperándose de la divertida anécdota al igual que todos, unos segundos después solo se escuchaban los jadeos de algunos tratando de recuperarse del ataque de risa.

 **La señora Potter era la hermana de la señora Dursley. Pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana**

Con esto a Lily E se le borro la sonrisa logrando que James I (que en algún momento se había sentado a su lado) la abrazara sin darse cuenta de cómo cierto Slytherin lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

 **Porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil**

 **-** espera, espera, espera. Estúpido y molesto algunas veces, pero inútil nunca – dijeron Sirius y Remus al unísono lo que ponía de los nervios a algunos.

-gracias, chicos – dijo James I sarcástico sin soltar a Lily – con amigos como ustedes para que quiero enemigos.

-de nada, Cornamenta- respondieron estos como si no hubieran detectado el sarcasmo.

 **Eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudieran imaginar**

Un "gracias a Merlín" se oyó por todo el GC.

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar que dirían los vecinos si los Potter se apareciesen en la acera**

-deberíamos hacerlo algún día – dijo Teddy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-sí, y deberíamos llevar trompetas y un grupo de mariachis que canten alguna ridícula canción sobre la estupidez humana…

-además de contratar a ese grupo de esqueletos bailarines y convencer a la tía Fleur de que llame a sus primas _veelas_ ydecirles mentiras tipo _"los Dursley dijeron que ustedes eran una aberración a la naturaleza"_ o algo así.

Al y James siguieron delirando por un rato bajo la mirada de todos. ¡eran demasiado creativos para el bien de Hogwarts!

 **Sabían que los Potter tenían un hijo pequeño**

Las familias Potter y Evans sonrieron además de Sirius y Remus.

 **pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquel.**

\- ¡el tío Harry es genial! – corearon los primos Weasley mirando el libro con el ceño fruncido.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimiento extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región**

Varios alzaron las cejas.

 **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo**

\- ¿su corbata más sosa? – preguntaron los GP (gemelos Prewett), los Merodeadores, los Potter del futuro y los Potter varones del pasado con indignación – ¡Morsa aburrida! – chillaron logrando que los cercanos soltasen carcajadas por su forma de decirlo.

 **Y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba a un ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

\- ¿una lechuza? – pregunto alguien de la mesa de Ravenclaw - ¿Qué Privet Drive no es un barrio muggle?

-se explicará luego – dijo James II.

 **A las ocho y media el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, beso a la señora Dursley en la mejilla, trato de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes**

 **-** malcriado – gruñeron varios algo molestos para diversión de los adultos y profesores

 **《** **tunante** **》** **dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro** : **un gato estaba mirando un plano de la** **ciudad**

-¡ES MINNIE! – gritaron los Merodeadores mirando a su profesora favorita.

-no digan tonterías ¿que estaría haciendo yo en un barrio muggle? - les pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall, pero nadie le contesto.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvía la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Si había un gato atigrado en la esquina de prive drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿en que había estado pensando? debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica**

-lo que te deje dormir de noche, morsa subdesarrollada – se burló Fred.

 **El señor Dursley parpadeo y contemplo al gato. Este le devolvió la mirada**

-ve, si es usted – exclamaron los Merodeadores. Esta vez Mcgonagall ni siquiera los miro. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

 **Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta y subía por la calle, observo al gato por el espejo retrovisor; en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía** **《** **Privet Drive** **》** **(no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos)**

-Hombre, pues yo conozco a una que hasta le dice a mi mamá cuando me porto mal – dijo James I sonriendo.

-yo también – corearon sus hermanos (varones), su abuelo paterno y sus tíos abuelos siguiéndole el juego.

-dejen en paz a Minerva – los regaño Euphemia.

-si, mamá/tía Euphemia/abuela Euphemia. – dijeron los cinco con cara de corderito degollado.

-ay de mi lo que me espera – dijo Lily E mirando al cielo.

-te acostumbraras – le consoló su tocaya guiñándole un ojo.

 **El señor Dursley meneo la cabeza y alejo al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**  
 **Pero en las afueras de la cuidad ocurrió algo que aparto los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula**

-mira quien fue a hablar – gruñeron los seis liantes. ¡era él el usaba una corbata sosa!

 **¡ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes!**

-gracias – susurro para sí Dumbledore sonriendo alegre.

 **Supuso que debía ser una moda nueva. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó sobre un grupo que estaba cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él ¡y vestía una capa color verde esmeralda! ¡qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía ser una tontería publicitaria: era obvio que aquella gente hacia una colecta para algo. Si, tenía que ser eso.**

\- ¿Qué más iba a ser? – pregunto con sorna Scorpius mientras los del pasado se preguntaban que estaba pasando para que estuvieran tan descuidados.

 **El tráfico avanzó y unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llego al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día**

-esto ya se esta poniendo muy raro – dijo Marlenne mirando el libro algo nerviosa.

 **Aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquella persona no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar**

\- ¿Qué no sabe que gritarle a la gente es de mala educación? – pregunto Victorie frunciendo el ceño.

-pero si nos estaba gritando hace veinte minutos. – susurro Al incrédulo.

-las hormonas la tienen así – le dijo Teddy cuidando que ella no lo escuchara. Puede que ella no jugara al quiddicht, pero su puntería era condenadamente buena cuando lanzaba sus lindos tacones. Debía ser algo Weasley.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

Vario rodaron los ojos.

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miro enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut**

\- ¿solo uno? – preguntaron los seis liantes con sorpresa al unísono.

 **Gigante**

-aaah – volvieron a decir los antes mencionados – eso lo explica.

\- ¿quieren dejar de hablar a la vez? – pregunto Alice White – da miedo, en serio.

-sale natural, no es algo planeado – los seis se miraron algo sorprendidos.

 **En una bolsa de papel, alcanzo a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

 **-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**  
 **-sí, su hijo, Harry...**

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry? – le pregunto James I a sus nietos preocupado al igual que sus amigos, familia y Lily I. Las palabras de Scorpius resonaban en sus mentes.

" _Harry Potter sufrió más que ninguno."_

Los hermanos Potter y Lupin se miraron mientras su familia y amigos miraban el piso.

-lo… lo sabrán luego – dijo Lily II esquivando la mirada de sus abuelos. Todo había sido tan fluido y natural que hasta habían olvidado la verdadera razón de su presencia allí o al menos una de ellas. Evitar su muerte.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió.**

-es lindo saber que nuestro apellido puede asustarlo – dijo Flemont sonriendo con inocencia ante la mirada de su esposa.

 **Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

-y más encima cobarde – susurro Lorcan por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Se apresuro a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambio de idea. Dejo el aparato y se atuso los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido**

 **-** bien, la primera fase es aceptarlo – dijeron los gemelos Prewett sonriendo.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! – gritaron los varones Potter y Teddy como Potter honorario que era y aunque las chicas no dijeron nada también se veían molestas.

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

-por favor, Teddy, Victorie, de verdad por favor. No le pongan ninguno de esos nombres a nuestro sobrino – rogaron Louis y Dominique.

\- ¡que serán dos, pesados! – les gritaron Al y James sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué están tan seguros? – les pregunto no por primera vez Roxanne.

-intuición de tíos – dijo James II muy orgulloso.

-pues nuestra intuición de tíos nos dice que será uno y será niño – dijo Louis sonriendo también muy orgulloso.

-pues su intuición está dañada – dijo Al mirándolo mal – serán dos.

\- ¿Por qué nadie nos pregunta que creemos que será? – preguntaron Vic y Teddy mirando alrededor.

-porque ustedes dirán algo tipo "no nos importa que sea mientras nazca sano" – le respondió James II como si fuera obvio imitando a la perfección el tono de Teddy – y eso le quitaría la gracia, aunque a nosotros también nos da igual, si son dos niños, dos niñas o uno de cada uno. Pero de que son dos, son dos.

\- ¿Cuánto tienes? – le pregunto Molly a su obviamente nieta con ternura.

-cuatro meses – dijo ella sonriendo con cariño.

-serán dos – dijo Andrómeda en tono experto. – se te nota demasiado para ser solo uno.

\- ¡JA! – no hace falta decir quienes dijeron eso. Dumbledore siguió leyendo.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

\- ¡¿Así como?! – pregunto James I mirando al libro con una ceja alzada. A John su futuro yerno le estaba cayendo bien.

 **Pero, de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta**  
- **Perdón- gruñó**

\- Lilu, pellízcame – pidió Al extendiéndole el brazo. – Dursley pidió perdón. Debo estar soñando.

Ella lo hizo, quizá demasiado fuerte.

\- ¡auch! No tan fuerte, mujer – varios se rieron de los hermanos, principalmente por la cara de dolor de Al y la de indiferencia de Lily.

 **mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban: - ¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

 **-** ¿¡Que?! – exclamaron los del pasado incrédulos. ¿Qué no se suponía que Harry Potter lo había derrotado? ¡ahí debía de ser un bebe! ¿Cómo un bebe iba a derrotar a un mago oscuro?

-si dejan continuar con la lectura lo sabrán – dijo Teddy algo serio.

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

-aburrido – mascullo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.**

Los seis liantes le sonrieron a su profesora.

 **En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

 **\- ¡Fuera! -dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

-no va a funcionar – canturrearon los Merodeadores y sus descendientes.

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

\- ¡eso, madrina, demuéstrale a ese zopenco quien manda! – exclamo Al alzando el puño.

\- ¿madrina? – pregunto McGonagall incrédula y conmovida.

-ah, sí, ¿no lo había mencionado? – pregunto y cuando todos negaron con la cabeza se encogió de hombros – sí, eres mi madrina y Hagrid es mi padrino.

Le sonrió al semi-gigante que se sintió muy honrado y lo demostró cuando comenzó a secarse los ojos con el mantel.

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

-eso no será bueno – mascullo James I y ante la mirada de Lily I le susurro: - una vez papá le oculto a mi mamá algo, no recuerdo que, no era demasiado importante, pero mamá le dio tal escarmiento que desde entonces le cuenta absolutamente todo.

Lily I sonrió levemente.

-espero que sigas su ejemplo, no voy a soportar que me andes ocultando cosas – James I la miro sorprendido ¿acababa de decir…? Repentinamente quería subirse a la mesa y bailar.

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

-eso no es algo bueno – dijo Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño – a Petunia no tendrían porque importarle los problemas que su vecina tiene con su hija cuando ella misma esta malcriando al suyo de esa manera. Ella y yo tendremos una seria charla. Ningún nieto mío va a andar comportándose de esa forma, no señor.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

 **-Y, por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. -El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica. - Muy misterioso.**

Ted Tonks miro el libro sonriendo, era obvio que era él.

 **Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim Muffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? -Bueno, Ted -dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

\- ¿Cómo las del 2 de mayo? – pregunto emocionada Victorie.

-estoy seguro que si – le sonrió Teddy.

\- ¿Qué hay de especial el 2 de mayo? – pregunto Moddy hablando por primera vez y sin apartar la mirada de Lucius Malfoy.

-ya lo sabrá – evito responder Lupin.

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

 **-Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Con esto a Lily I le cayeron unas pocas lágrimas mientras James I la tenía abrazada otra vez y Elizabeth y John se miraban con tristeza.

 **-No -respondió en tono cortante-. ¿Por qué?**

 **-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias -masculló el señor Dursley-. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

-rara tu abuela – murmuro Lily II.

 **\- ¿Y qué? -interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

 **-Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

El "grupo" bufo molesto.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.**

-lo dicho, un cobarde – asintió Lorcan.

 **En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: -El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

 **-Eso creo -respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. - ¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

 **-Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

\- ¡no es horrible ni vulgar! – exclamo James I mirando el libro con furia retenida – era el nombre de mi abuelo, bueno su apodo en realidad, pero ¡es lo mismo! Dice eso y ella le pone a su hijo semejante nombre. ¡Dudley suena al nombre de un cerdito, por Merlín!

Varios rieron por lo bajo pero los Potter (los siete) aun parecían molestos. Y los Evans también lo estaban, sobre todo Lily I.

 **-Oh, sí-dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

Los Potter bufaron.

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter?**

-siempre tenemos algo que ver – se quejaron los varones olvidando un poco su molestia.

 **Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

-es una pena que el estatuto del secreto lo prohíba – dijo Selene con tristeza - ¿Qué no daría yo por verlos humillados de esa manera?

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

Lily I se movió incomoda. Claro que lo sabía, Petunia no perdía oportunidad de recordárselo.

 **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta) ... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... ¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

\- ¿equivocado? – pregunto Flemont preocupado al igual que todos.

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

La mayoría silbo con admiración. ¡menuda paciencia!

 **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

 **-** ¡profesor Dumbledore! – se sorprendieron todos, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

 **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

-o eso o le da igual – dijo Al como el buen tocayo que era. Miro por un momento a la mesa de Slytherin e hizo una mueca al ver que su otro tocayo estaba sentado junto a Lucius como si fueran muy buenos amigos. Sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:**  
 **-Debería haberlo sabido.**

-ve, Minnie, hasta el director sabe que es usted.

-James, ya déjala en paz.

-sí, mamá.

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

\- ¡genial! – exclamaron varios mientras el clan Weasley & Cia recordaban a su padre/suegro/conocido/tío Ron.

 **Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

 **-Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

Los Merodeadores sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada por miedo a Euphemia.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

 **\- ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? -preguntó.**

 **-** años de conocerte, Minerva – sonrió Dumbledore.

-además, es imposible ver un gato tan tieso – señalo Al sonriente.

 **-Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Al miro al libro sorprendido, no recordaba esa parte.

 **-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo -respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

 **\- ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

La Tercera Generación hizo una mueca, si, fiestas y celebraciones por la destrucción de una familia que recién comenzaba a formarse ¡qué alegría, ¿no?!

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. -Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo -dijo con impaciencia-. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. -Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley-. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

Un joven Dedalus Diggle sonrió avergonzado desde su mesa.

-a mi me gustan las lluvias de estrellas y hay que admitir que Dedalus hace las mejores. – dijo Selene siendo apoyada por toda su generación.

\- ¿ustedes me conocen? – pregunto Diggle emocionado.

-nos hemos encontrado una que otra vez – le dijo Al sin mencionar que cada vez que pasaba él se deshacía en halagos y saludos para su padre.

 **-No puede reprochárselo -dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

 **-Ya lo sé -respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

 **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo.**

Los Potter se pusieron serios al recordar esos rumores.

 **Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**  
 **-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? -Es lo que parece -dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

\- ¿un qué? – pregunto un chico de Hufflepuff. Dumbledore al leer la siguiente línea no respondió, en cambio siguió leyendo.

 **\- ¿Un qué?**

 **-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

-ooh – comprendió el chico al igual que otros que se habían estado preguntando lo mismo.

 **-No, muchas gracias -respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos-. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... -Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien usted-sabe...**

-cierto, debieron ponerle un nombre más divertido – dijo James II fingiendo estar serio – en el futuro tenemos unos muy graciosos. Deberían usarlos.

-esta Voldy, Desnarigado, Morti Voldy, TommyTom, la hiena Riddle, intento de Dipsy, el señor Pedofobia – nombro Al reteniendo la risa por las expresiones que recibía. – y muchos, muchos más.

\- ¿Por qué esos nombres? – pregunto alguien de Ravenclaw horrorizado e incrédulo, ¿Cómo podían ponerle semejantes nombres al señor de las tinieblas?

-Voldy porque… porque sí. Desnarigado porque según sabemos no tenia nariz. TommyTom fue una broma entre papá y mi tío Ron, al igual que el de la hiena Riddle, ese nació porque las hienas les temen a los leones machos, que en este caso son Dumbledore y mi papá – explico James II riendo.

\- ¿y qué hay de los otros? – pregunto Sirius sonriendo, ¡esos nombres le encantaban!

-intento de Dipsy es por el teletubbie verde y su antena, no pregunten, en el último libro lo diremos – explico Al carcajeándose igual que su hermano (y toda su generación) – y el señor Pedofobia… bueno, Pedofobia es el nombre usado para denominar la fobia a los niños. Ya sabrán sobre eso también.

Los del pasado no pillaban la gracia, pero debía ser buena porque la tercera generación estaba muerta de la risa y no se calmaron hasta un rato después.

 **Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. -La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta-. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. -Sé que usted no tiene ese problema -observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. -Me está halagando -dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

-porque usted no es un loco genocida como TommyTom – dijo Sirius en tono de sabiondo.

-ni tampoco un hipócrita megalómano – agrego James II, aunque solo su generación, Dumbledore y Slughorn entendieron a que se refería. Después de todo, ellos eran de los pocos que sabían que en realidad Lord Voldemort era un mestizo que había crecido en el mundo muggle y que alguna vez se había llamado Tom Riddle.

-y respecto a los poderes, usted si los tenía – dijo Al jugando con su varita como una silenciosa indirecta – pero sabía más que Morti Voldy, usted sabía que el deseo de poder no conduce a nada bueno y puede traer terribles consecuencias para quienes estaban cerca de usted.

Dumbledore se quedo paralizado por un segundo, analizando sus palabras era obvio que se refería a su hermosa Ariana y que con poderes se refería a la varita de sauco. ¿Cómo era posible que el supiera eso? Mas aun, ¿Por qué los hermanos del pequeño Potter sabían a que se refería? ¿acaso él se los había dicho? No, el chico Al había hablado en pasado sin darse cuenta, era obvio que en su tiempo él ya había muerto. ¿su retrato tal vez? No le dio más vueltas y siguió leyendo. Por suerte nadie noto como su voz temblaba levemente.

 **-Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

-eso también – dijo James II sonriendo al ver que el director había comprendido la insinuación de su hermano. Al menos el si podía pillar las indirectas al vuelo.

 **-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Varios retuvieron una carcajada al ver lo roja que se había puesto la matrona.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. -Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

La tercera generación miro a los del pasado repentinamente nerviosa, uno de los momentos que más habían temido se acercaba. Hablar de las muertes.

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

Los Potter del futuro se estremecieron.

 **Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. -Lo que están diciendo -insistió- es que la pasada noche Voldemort**  
 **apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter.**

\- ¿a nosotros? - preguntaron ellos mas que preocupados al igual que los Evans, Lily seria una Potter para ese tiempo.

La tercera generación empezó a mirar a su alrededor, nerviosos porque no sabían que tan mal reaccionarían todos al enterarse.

 **El rumor es que James y Lily Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

Silencio.

Completo silencio.

Lo que siguió a los leído por el director el silencio más aplastante que la tercera generación había experimentado jamás, tan aplastante que no se oían ni las respiraciones de los del pasado incluso de aquellos que estaban seguros jamás habían intercambiado palabras con la pareja, tragaron entonces saliva y mientras en el corazón de los hermanos Potter se abría lentamente una herida que jamás habían terminado de cerrar vieron la forma en que todos de a poco comenzaban a reaccionar.

Los primeros en salir del shock fueron los amigos de James. Remus y Sirius se arrojaron con tal fuerza sobre su mejor amigo que lo tiraron al piso. Frank Longbottom que era un buen amigo de los Merodeadores no tardo en unírseles sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse.

Por la mente de los dos merodeadores se repetían las palabras dichas por su director una y otra vez. Y les dolía, maldita sea… les dolía el pensar que su amigo, su hermano, en otra realidad había muerto a pesar de saber que ellos no permitirían que la historia se repitiera. Su hermano… el chico que había estado ahí para Sirius siempre que tenia problemas con su familia, el chico que había apoyado a Remus hasta el punto de convertirse animago para que no pasara solo la luna llena… su hermano… muerto

 _Bueno,_ pensaron con amargura, _al menos eso explica porque sus sobrinos nietos parecían tan tristes cada vez que veían a Cornamenta hacer alguna broma o simplemente nombrar al hijo que tendría junto a Lily._

Lily… esa pelirroja que sin querer se había ganado el corazón de su mejor amigo y que ellos valoraban por su fortaleza y amabilidad. Dos personas maravillosas, James y Lily.

Tenían sus defectos, claro, como toda persona existente, pero aun así sus cosas buenas podían empañar a las malas casi siempre; la lealtad y la simpatía de James empañaba su casi vanidosa forma de ser, así como la bondad y empatía de Lily empañaban su mal carácter y su a veces arisca actitud. Y era más que doloroso pensar que en otra vida ellos simplemente habrían muertos sin que pudieran evitarlo.

Las siguientes en salir del shock fueron Alice y Marlenne. Se pararon y abrazaron con fuerza a Lily, sintiendo lo mismo que los merodeadores.

Marlenne estaba destrozada. Sus mejores amigos muertos. James, el chico que era su hermano desde que era una niña. Y Lily, la chica que le había apoyado en todo desde que se conocieron en el vagón del tren que las traía a Hogwarts para su sexto año y la que había estado con ella cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Sirius. Alice no estaba mejor.

El señor Evans y el señor Potter consolaban a sus esposas, aunque ellos no estaban mejor. Sus hijos, sus pequeños. No es de extrañar que Elizabeth y Euphemia se pararan un segundo después y se lanzaran a abrazar a James y Lily que comenzaban a sentirse hartos. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que la tercera generación se haya sumido en un profundo silencio, incluso James II y Al parecían serios por primera vez desde que habían llegado, lo que era una sorpresa, la mayoría de las cosas que ellos habían soltado o era un comentario ingenioso que nadie entendía o una broma que terminaba sacando risas de todos.

 _5 minutos después..._

-YA BASTA – gritaron James y Lily cansados de ver a sus seres queridos sufrir de esa manera por algo que no había pasado ni pasaría si sabían evitarlo.

-aún estamos aquí ¿recuerdan? Trajeron esos libros por una razón y si esta es una de ellas podemos evitarlo, haremos lo posible para ello – continuo Lily E mirando a sus nietos con suplica, ellos entendieron el mensaje y sacudieron la cabeza.

-ella tiene razón – dijo Lily L – en los libros esta todo lo que necesitan saber para evitarlo y más.

-pero deben tener paciencia – dijo James II soltando un suspiro – no todas las respuestas serán reveladas, en algunos casos se dan pistas simples que pocas personas ven o se dice la verdad de una manera tan enredosa que nadie termina de entender hasta que alguien más lo explica. Los libros no serán fáciles y probablemente todos terminemos con casos severos de bipolaridad, incluso nosotros que conocemos la historia perfectamente. – la tercera generación sonrió levemente por su intento de broma – Pero si quieren cambiar las cosas, debemos leer. En este tiempo habrá muchos cambios, se romperán amistades, se revelarán traiciones, cosas así. Pero también habrá cosas buenas, o eso esperamos. Hay lazos que simplemente no se pueden romper cuando se sabe la verdad detrás de la historia mal contada.

Regulus Black no era idiota, el había visto la mirada que el chico Potter le había echado a él y a su hermano mientras decía eso último. ¿Qué tanto sabían ellos sobre su relación con Sirius? Le inquieto un poco pensarlo.

Minutos después Dumbledore con la cabeza un poco baja volvió a leer.

 **-Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Lo sé... lo sé... -dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. -Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos mientras James I comenzaba a maldecir en todos los idiomas que los retratos de sus antepasados se habían encargado de enseñarle (solo se había interesado en aprender las maldiciones e insultos, lo demás lo había olvidado)

-mas le vale a ese maldito imbécil estar preparado porque nadie se mete con la familia de James Charlus Potter sin salir muy mal parado. – decía entre dientes mientras todos se alejaban un poco, la cara de Lily E era tan aterradora como la de James.

 **Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño.**

\- ¡¿QUE?! – preguntaron en un grito todos. Claro, era obvio que Harry había sobrevivido, los hijos del chico estaban frente a él. Pero por un momento habían pensado que quizá el pequeño no había estado cuando sus padres… murieron. Pero… lo dicho por la profesora McGonagall dejaba en claro que el niño si había estado y de alguna milagrosa manera había sobrevivido.

 **Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

-pero… - comenzó Marlenne incrédula – según se describe, el Dursley ese dijo que Harry tenia la misma edad que su hijo. Y el niño claramente estaba aprendiendo hablar, no podía tener más de uno o dos años.

-siga leyendo, profesor – dijo Al antes que nadie, no era momento para que todos comenzaran a debatir.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

 **\- ¿Es... es verdad? -tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

" _por el amor que solo una madre y un padre pueden experimentar"_ pensaron los del futuro.

 **-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas -dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas.**

-sabía que en el fondo me quiere un montón – dijo James I mirando a la profesora Mcgonagall logrando sacar un montón de risitas y un par de miradas incrédulas. ¿Cómo podía bromear en un momento como ese?

Ellos claramente no entendían que las bromas no son solo una forma de burlarse del otro, sino que también podían ser un mecanismo de defensa, no muy bien apreciado, pero muy efectivo si sabias entenderlo. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo James, ocultar su dolor y refugiarse en los chistes y en las bromas. Ya podría desahogarse cuando estuviera solo o con alguien de confianza, ahora quería saber que fue del pequeño que era su hijo y quería muchísimo incluso con solo saber que era el fruto del amor que le tenia a Lily y que, para su inmensa alegría, parecía ser reciproco. Quería saber de él, por la forma en que sus futuros nietos sonreían era un buen padre. Por la forma en que Teddy parecía idolatrarlo era una buena persona. Pero ¿Qué más? ¿Cómo era? ¿Sufría de la Maldición Potter? ¿tendría los ojos de Lily como tantas veces había soñado si tenía un hijo? ¿tendría su cabello marca Potter? ¡quería saberlo y estaba seguro que su pelirroja pensaba igual!

 **Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: -Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

 **-Sí -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

 **-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío.**

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes que Lily explotara.

\- ¡¿Qué qué cosa?! – varios se encogieron ante su mirada y la forma en que parecía echar fuego por la boca - ¿Cómo puede hacer eso, profesor? ¡¿Qué acaso no oyó que mi hermana me odia?! Profesor, conozco a Petunia como la palma de mi mano y se que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa, y aunque no conozca a Vernon sé que debe ser igual, ¡le harán la vida imposible solo por ser mi hijo!

-Lily, cálmate, por favor – le dijo Marlenne y al ver que sus palabras no tenían efecto dijo: – James ayúdame.

El la miro sorprendido, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a que le pidieran que calmara a Lily, ¡usualmente era él el objeto de su ira!

-Lily, pelirroja, tranquilízate, lo dijimos hace poco, eso no pasara, Voldy no nos hará nada, no dejaremos que se acerque a Harry y tú le enseñaras a ser un niño sigue reglas mientras yo le enseño a hacer lo contrario sin que te des cuenta. – varios le miraron como si estuviera loco, ¡¿y así esperaba calmarla?!

Sorprendentemente pareció funcionar, Lily lentamente se calmó y volvió a tomar asiento antes de analizar las palabras dichas por el Potter.

-espera… ¿Qué dijiste sobre enseñarle lo contrario a mis espaladas, Potter?

\- ¿yo dije eso? – pregunto fingiendo estar sorprendido – de seguro oíste mal, linda, estabas tan enojada que no me extrañaría. Siga, profesor.

Antes de que Lily pudiera reclamar algo, Dumbledore continuo.

 **Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

Sirius, Remus y Frank fruncieron el ceño al igual que Marlenne y Alice. ¿su única familia? ¿y ellos que eran?

 **\- ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! -gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4-. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos.**

Elizabeth frunció los labios con fuerza mientras su marido hacia una pequeña mueca, su mujer estaba asfixiando a su pobre mano.

 **¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

James y Lily le sonrieron levemente a su jefa de casa que como respuesta a sus miradas inclino levemente la cabeza.

 **-Es el mejor lugar para él -dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

 **\- ¿Una carta? -repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse-. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter!**

-no hasta después de la segunda guerra – dijo Arthur II sonriendo divertido – el 31 de julio no se espera ver a tío Harry fuera de su casa.

-pero eso no impide que la Potter Manor se llene de cartas, regalos y tarjetas de personas que papá ni siquiera conoce o ha oído hablar le envían. – dijo Lilu riendo.

\- ¿recuerdan cuando llego esa carta y el regalo de la ex de tío Harry en el almuerzo familiar? – pregunto Teddy logrando que el clan Weasley estallara en carcajadas.

\- ¡la tía Ginny parecía a punto de matar a alguien! – exclamo Freddie sujetándose el estómago.

-fue una suerte que no lo hizo – dijo Rose mientras los del pasado se veían muy curiosos.

\- ¿Harry tiene un día en su honor? – pregunto Sirius.

-no oficialmente – contesto James II – papá esta de cumpleaños el 31 de julio así que obviamente es su día y como tal la comunidad mágica adora enviarle regalos y cartas. Lo que dijo Teddy sucedió hace unos dos años (en nuestro tiempo) en la fiesta que le hacemos a papá con los amigos mas cercanos y la familia en la Potter Manor, porque como dijo Artie, papá ese día no se aleja de casa, no diremos porque aún.

 **Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

\- ¿no cree que está exagerando, profesora? – pregunto Frank un poco sorprendido.

-oh, no lo hace. – aseguro la tercera generación.

 **-Exactamente -dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas-. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda!**

-si lo recuerda – murmuro James II borrando su sonrisa. Por suerte nadie le oyó salvo sus hermanos que miraron al suelo.

 **¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

 **-Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? -De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Los Potter hicieron unas extrañas muecas, vale que fueran pequeños, pero tampoco era para tanto.

 **-Hagrid lo traerá. - ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

 **-** a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida – dijo Al completamente seguro al igual que sus hermanos que asentían de acuerdo.

 **-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida – dijo Dumbledore.**

Los cuatro Potter se vieron conformes mientras Hagrid sonreía feliz.

 **-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar -dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall-. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

Sirius sonrió emocionado.

\- ¡una moto! ¡yo amo las motos! – exclamo alzando los brazos.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y, además, tan desaliñado...**

 **Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

Al sonrió, como adoraba a su padrino.

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

James y Lily se miraron sabiendo exactamente que había en la manta al igual que todos.

 **-Hagrid -dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? -Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore -contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**

Sirius dio un grito de alegría.

\- ¡esa moto es mía! ¡tendré una moto! ¡tendré una moto! ¡tendré una moto! ¡tendré una hermosa moto! ¡será mía y solo mía! ¡tendré una linda moto! – empezó a cantar mientras saltaba en su silla.

\- ¡sí, lo harás, ahora cállate, Sirius! – grito Regulus desesperado dos minutos después viendo que nadie podía hacer que se calmara.

\- ¡no se me da la gana, hermanito! – le grito de vuelta Sirius olvidando su canción.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así?! – exclamo Regulus mirándolo mal.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho y yo no te he hecho caso?! ¡hermanito, hermanito, hermanito! ¡Regulus Black es mi pequeño hermanito!

Se miraron por un momento, uno furioso y el otro burlón, mientras los pequeños de primer y segundo año los miraban como si estuvieran locos. ¿Eran de verdad hermanos? Bueno, tenia sentido, ambos eran bastante parecidos físicamente y compartían apellido, pero… las pocas veces que los habían visto juntos era porque se habían cruzado en un pasillo y estaban discutiendo furiosamente por alguna razón, y el resto del tiempo se ignoraban como si el otro no existiera. Además, nadie les había comunicado el parentesco existente.

\- ¿así nos vemos Al y yo cuando discutimos? – pregunto James II rompiendo el silencio.

-a veces – dijo Lucy como si nada – aunque las suyas son un tanto mas calmadas. Pero nada más un poco.

Ambos Potter se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Quién es Sirius y quien es Regulus cuando discuten? – se le ocurrió preguntar a James I mientras los Black ignoraban todo en plena batalla de miradas.

-ambos tienen un poco de cada uno en una discusión – admitió Dominique – aunque para irme a la segura, diré que la mitad del tiempo James es Sirius y Al es Regulus. James tiene mas de Sirius al llevar su nombre y Al tiene de Regulus porque estuvo a punto de ir a Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Al como respuesta a las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

\- ¿casi acabas en Slytherin? – pregunto Euphemia sonriendo un poco divertida.

-el sombrero no sabía si mandarlo a Gryffindor o a Slytherin porque tenía cualidades para ambas casas – dijo James II. – y yo siempre le molestaba diciendo que iba a acabar con las serpientes.

-y yo me vengaba haciendo toda clase de travesuras para después culpar a James porque me aseguraba de usar los artículos de broma que tenían su nombre, y para posterior evidencia los dejaba escondidos, pero no lo suficiente de manera que no se escaparan de los ojos demasiado observadores de mamá y papá – sonrió Al con inocencia.

\- ¡sabía que eras tú en realidad! – exclamo Teddy apuntándolo con el dedo – ni James se atrevería a hacer travesuras con las que se ganaría dos semanas de castigo en plenas vacaciones.

\- ¡y estuve castigado hasta navidad! – dijo James II mirando a su hermano menor como si lo viera por primera vez mientras la mayoría reía.

-bueno, sin duda tienes la astucia de un Slytherin – admitió James I sonriendo divertido.

\- ¿no te molesta? – pregunto Lily I sorprendida.

Su futuro marido se encogió de hombros.

-Al me cae bien sin importar su casa, además él está en Gryffindor por el claro casi que han dicho todo el rato.

-y no habría sido muy raro que el acabara allí, mi abuela pertenecía a Slytherin, siempre supe que en cualquier momento un Potter acabaría ahí, yo mismo estuve a punto – dijo Flemont sonriéndole a su nuera. – creo que sin querer jamás le conté ese detalle a James.

-no lo hiciste – dijo su hijo sorprendido ¡estuvo seis años odiando la casa a la que perteneció su bisabuela Dorea!

-pues entonces es de familia – dijo Teddy divertido.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto John sin comprender del todo la conversación.

-eso de no decir en que casa pudiste haber quedado. Tío Harry jamás nos dijo que pudo haber acabado en Slytherin hasta que Al nos contó en una carta que el casi va allí y le agradeció su consejo, fuera cual fuera.

-a mi me lo dijo antes de subir al tren – admitió el Potter mediano. – las burlas de James me habían dejado un poco inquieto y le pregunte que pasaría si yo terminaba con las serpientes. Me dijo que no habría pasado nada y que, si yo realmente no quería ir ahí, el sombrero tomaría en cuenta mi opinión como lo hizo con él. Al final su consejo sirvió, le dije al sombrero que prefería estar en Gryffindor con la mayor parte de mi familia y el me dijo que de todas formas el me habría mandado allí porque tenía la misma valentía imprudente de mi hermano y además no era lo suficientemente ambicioso para Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú, Jamie? – le pregunto Lilu, no sabía que James pudo ir a otra casa como insinuaba Al.

-el sombrero quería ponerme en Hufflepuff con Teddy – Teddy saludo con la mano al ser consciente de las miradas dirigidas a su persona mientras James II explicaba – pero dijo que yo tenía demasiado coraje para eso, aunque mi sentido de la justicia y mi lealtad eran algo que me habría dejado bien en esa casa.

-wow, esa no me la sabia. – admitió Selene un poco molesta porque su hermano haya ocultado algo como eso.

Dumbledore siguió leyendo cuando vio que nadie diría nada más.

 **Lo he traído, señor.**

Sirius se olvido de la batalla de miradas que aún estaba teniendo con su hermano y presto total atención al libro.

 **\- ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

 **-No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

Lily, su madre y su futura suegra sonrieron con ternura y emoción.

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache**

-Tiene el pelo Potter – dijo Flemont sonriendo – de seguro tiene la maldición.

\- ¿Qué maldición? – preguntaron exaltadas Lily y Elizabeth.

-la maldición Potter, no se preocupen no es nada malo, después explicamos en que consiste – dijo James II sonriendo.

 **sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

\- ¿cicatriz? – preguntaron varios, ¿un Potter con una cicatriz que no sea por algún accidente en quiddicht? Mas aun ¿un Potter con Lily Evans como madre con una cicatriz?

-de seguro Sirius lo dejo caer en algún lado – dijo James I mirando mal a su amigo.

\- ¿yo? ¿y que te hace pensar que fui yo? ¡perfectamente pudiste ser tú, Cornamenta! – exclamo Sirius indignado.

Dumbledore continúo leyendo antes de que James I se quejara.

 **\- ¿Fue allí...? -susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

\- ¿ves, canuto? Hasta Minnie sabe que ahí hiciste que mi hijo se golpeara al botarlo. – dijo James I sacudiendo la cabeza.

-esa cicatriz no es por un golpe – dijo Lily I mirándolo con una ceja alzada – dudo que una caída haga una cicatriz en forma de relámpago.

-quizá Harry tenía un juguete en forma de rayo, ya sabes, esas cosas muggles con las que los niños hacen figuritas en la arena o en el barro. Y cuando Sirius lo dejo caer, el juguetito estaba justo ahí y la pequeña cabeza de nuestro bebe cayó sobre eso, dejando una marca permanente del poco cuidado de Sirius. En el futuro me asegurare de no dejarlos solos y sin supervisión, que esas cosas no estén en el piso jamás y con algún hechizo hacer que cada vez que alguien se caiga rebote sin hacerse daño, si, debo hacer eso. – eso ultimo James I lo murmuro mientras todos le miraban un poco alucinados. ¿Cómo podía armar semejante película en…? ¿Qué? ¿dos minutos?

 **-Sí -respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

\- ¡por tu culpa, canuto!

\- de nuevo ¿y tú por qué estas tan seguro que fui yo el que lo dejo caer? – reclamo su amigo indignado. – te digo que bien pudiste ser tú.

\- ¡claro que no fui yo! – exclamo James I como si la pregunta fuera estúpida - ¡soy o seré su padre! Jamás lo dejaría caer.

-tus padres son tus padres y eso no impido que te cayeras una considerable cantidad de veces – dijo Sirius mirándolo burlón.

-a mi jamás me dejaron caer – frunció el ceño Potter - ¿verdad que no, mamá, papá?

-eh – Flemont miro a todos lados haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

-director, siga leyendo – pidió Euphemia copiando a su marido.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, mamá, al menos respon…

Dumbledore interrumpió a James I haciéndole caso a su madre.

 **\- ¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? -Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

-¡DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN! – gritaron los Merodeadores estremeciéndose al igual que varios.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

 **\- ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? -preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba.**

James y Lily miraron con cariño y agradecimiento a Hagrid.

 **Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

Para diversión de los Merodeadores y quienes sabían su secreto, Sirius se mostró indignado.

 **\- ¡SCH! -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

 **-Lo... siento -lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos...**

Varios se estremecieron ante el recordatorio.

 **y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

 **-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos - susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

Los Potter, los Evans y los otros dos Merodeadores alzaron una ceja. ¿no toco el timbre?

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

 **-Bueno -dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Lily, Euphemia, Elizabeth, Marlenne y Alice juraron silenciosamente que, si su hijo/nieto/sobrino mencionaba haberse enfermado después de esa noche, Dumbledore no tendría lugar donde esconderse.

 **-Ajá -respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

La tercera generación se removió un poco incomoda sabiendo que la moto seria devuelta hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

Sirius sonrió levemente. ¡Una moto voladora! ¡nadie se atrevería a negar lo increíble que era el sí tenía una moto voladora!

 **-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall -dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

 **-Buena suerte, Harry -murmuró.**

\- la necesito – dijo Roxanne preocupando a varios.

 **Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo**

 **-** aww – arrullaron todas las mujeres de la sala, bueno, casi todas.

 **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche.**

Lily hizo una mueca, más le valía a su hermana tener cuidado con su bebe.

 **Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar y los ojos de James y Lily adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

\- Fin del primer capítulo – dijo Dumbledore – ¿Quién leerá el siguiente?

\- ¡yo quiero! – exclamaron Rose y Hugo levantando la mano al más puro estilo Granger.

-que lea primero Rose y luego Hugo – dijo Teddy para ahorrarse la discusión que veía venir.

\- ¡¿y por qué ella primero?! – se quejó Hugo.

-porque las mujeres van primero, tía Hermione te lo dice todo el tiempo – Hugo hizo un puchero mientras Rose iba corriendo por el libro.


End file.
